Você faz suas escolhas e suas escolhas fazem você
by Ketz
Summary: Ele podia escolher e assim o fez. Agora, ele terá que arcar com suas conseqüências, por piores que elas sejam. E elas serão. Mas será que tudo valeu a pena?


Minha primeira fic Dark Lemon!

_Faz dancinha da felicidade_

Que coisa ironica, fic dark lemon com dancinha da felicidade...o.o'

Bom, vamos logo à fic! OrochiSasu, tadinho do Uchiha... Só se ferra na minha mão XD

* * *

**Você faz suas escolhas e suas escolhas fazem você **

O moreno se concentrou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Sua mente estava focada em somente um objetivo.

Sentiu as correntes elétricas passarem por entre seus dedos. Segurou a bainha da espada um pouco mais forte, a partir daquele instante o jutsu estava se focalizando.

As primeiras gotas começaram a cair, como um aviso.

Mas ele não parou. A eletricidade subia pelo seu braço, sendo conduzida por seu corpo. Estava ainda mais rápida que na tentativa anterior.

Melhor, seu adversário não iria esperar o golpe mortal se concretizar numa luta real.

As gotas logo aumentaram de intensidade. A chuva deixou de ser fina, passou a desabar sobre tudo e todos que ousassem continuar lá.

E com a água encharcando seu corpo, o adolescente conseguiu transferir toda a energia antes guiada pelo chakra muito mais facilmente.

Abriu os olhos.

O Sharingan em seu estágio mais forte estava estampado nas orbes que não mostravam sentimentos.

- Muito bem, Sasuke-kun... Atingiu o nível máximo de seu chidore em três segundos... Orochimaru-sama ficará feliz de saber...

A voz zombateira do médico-nin de cabelos prateados tirou o garoto de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que toda a energia sumisse.

- Será que consegue em menos tempo?

- Por que tentaria? Aqui nesta floresta é bem mais agradável que no castelo do Orochimaru... Mas acho que você discorda... Prefere o quarto dele...

O mais novo reprimiu o sorriso vitorioso ao ver a expressão de desagrado do último.

- Saia da chuva. O corpo do Orochimaru-sama não pode pegar um resfriado.

- Eu vou cuidar bem do corpo do Orochimaru. Afinal, ele ainda me pertence.

Uchiha Sasuke não ouviu mais nada que Kabuto disse. Estava ocupado demais pensando que logo, perderia a última coisa que lhe restava.

Seu corpo.

* * *

Sasuke sentiu a água quente descer por seu rosto como um alívio. Finalmente estava tomando um banho.

Há uma semana não agüentava mais o cheiro de sangue que seu corpo exalava.

Olhou para baixo.

Os treinos com o novo estágio de seu sharingan ainda deixavam sua visão embaçada, mirar o chão ajudava a fazer tudo voltar ao seu devido contorno.

Por entre seus pés, a água avermelhada corria em direção ao ralo.

Sasuke desejou ser uma gota para escapar entre as muitas outras que agora corriam em liberdade.

Para onde iam, nunca teve a curiosidade de saber.

Mas uma coisa, ele tinha certeza.

Era para um local melhor do que onde ele estava.

Esfregou o braço esquerdo com a mão. Da pele, a sujeira e o sangue grudados saiam aos poucos. Fez mais força, por mais que a pele ficasse avermelhada, queria se sentir limpo.

Ao menos, por fora.

Pois seu interior já era podre.

Andou pelos corredores de pedra vestindo somente o kimono branco que Orochimaru o obrigava a usar durante a noite.

Os cabelos ainda molhados pingavam o chão. O moreno somente passou a mão pelos fios, tirado alguns de seu rosto.

Caminhou por vários corredores naquela masmorra de rochas, mantendo somente uma expressão neutra.

Alguns servos de seu mestre passaram por ele. Conversavam sobre algo, mas, ao verem o Uchiha, pararam de falar.

Este continuou andando sem os encarar.

Só parou ao chegar a uma grande porta de madeira, ricamente decorada com desenhos de cobras entalhados.

Respirou fundo antes de abri-la.

Mais uma noite, mais uma dor, mais uma humilhação.

E ele não podia mais fazer nada para mudar.

Entrou no quarto rapidamente, assegurando de carregar a mesma expressão que aprendeu a adotar.

Mas ele não estava lá.

Sasuke respirou fundo silenciosamente.

Aliviado por alguns instantes.

Mas que ele sabia que logo acabariam.

Andou pelo quarto, estava tão desarrumado.

Foi até a mesa de experimentos do sannin das cobras. Fechou os tubos de substancias coloridas com cuidado.

Uma das queimaduras de suas costas ainda ardia ao lembrar-se da vez em que um dos ácidos fora derramado por Orochimaru.

Para somente ver Sasuke gritar por socorro.

O que não aconteceu.

Não até todo o pote corroer seu músculo.

Mas Orochimaru tinha que zelar por seu futuro corpo.

E logo passou um antídoto que retirava a queimadura. Mas não a dor.

O jovem Uchiha terminou de fechar e guardar todos os líquidos bem longe da vista de seu dono. Começou a guardar os instrumentos de Orochimaru.

Mas o som de passos o fez largar a pinça que segurava.

Ouviu a voz de seu mestre sibilar, do lado de fora da porta.

- Ouviu bem Kabuto? Só mais uns meses e logo o terei para mim...

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama. Aliás, ele já deve estar em seu quarto. Saiu mais cedo do treino hoje.

- Melhor... Agora volte para seu laboratório... Eu tenho assuntos a tratar com Sasuke-kun em particular...

Antes que o cobra entrasse no aposento, Sasuke rapidamente sentou-se na cadeira do mais velho.

Ele adorava ver Sasuke sentado ali. Principalmente durante à noite.

Por sua vez, Sasuke só poderia esperar que Orochimaru fosse menos violento se o visse numa posição em que gostasse.

- Sasuke-kun... Arrumou minha estante... Bom garoto...

Orochimaru entrou no quarto com um sorriso de ganância nos lábios. Olhou para o garoto subjulgando-o.

- Mas não é por causa disso que seria bonzinho...

Sasuke o xingou mentalmente, mas manteve a mesma inexpressão de sempre.

O maior se aproximou, tocando a face pálida do menor.

- Cada dia mais bonito... Minha criança... Seja minha...

Sasuke sentiu um tapa ardido de Orochimaru em sua face esquerda. A força projetada o fez cair da cadeira, batendo o rosto no chão.

- Vou te ouvir gritar... Meu Sasuke-kun...

O moreno levantou-se rapidamente e encarou Orochimaru.

- Venha até mim...

Ele obedeceu.

- Ajoelhe...

Assim o fez.

- Sabe... Sasuke-kun... Seu cabelo está tão desalinhado... Sabe que gosto mais quando está arrumado...

Sasuke sentiu os dedos longos de seu mestre brincarem lentamente com seus fios negros. A cada toque, seu coração disparava. Seu corpo tentava se mexer.

Mas ele sabia se controlar.

- Pronto...

Um sorriso cínico brotou nos lábios do cobra enquanto este acariciava o rosto do mais novo dos Uchiha, trazendo mais para perto de seu corpo.

- Sasuke-kun... Está com quinze anos... Seu corpo está tão lindo...

Orochimaru levantou a cabeça de Sasuke até que este o encarasse nos olhos.

- Um olhar tão profundo...

Sasuke sentiu a língua de Orochimaru passar por seus lábios, abrindo espaço por entre eles. Cedeu, qualquer outra opção seria severamente punida.

A língua de Orochimaru explorava com avidez cada quanto da boca do moreno, intercalando com mordidas fortes nos lábios deste. O sannin traidor sentia o gosto de seu pupilo com fervor e luxúria.

Sasuke mal tinha tempo para respirar durante o beijo. Sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado e puxado para o colo do mais velho. As mãos deste entravam por baixo do kimono, acariciando as pernas do menino.

Logo, estas se moveram para o interior das coxas dele, mas saíram de lá bruscamente.

Orochimaru soltou sua boca da do moreno de um jeito tão rápido que este quase caiu para trás.

- Adoro ver como fica corado após meus beijos...

Sasuke tratou de normalizar sua respiração nesta pausa, enquanto Orochimaru abria suas pernas, deixando uma de cada lado de seu corpo. O garoto sentiu seu tronco ser puxado para mais perto do Sannin.

- Chega de brincadeiras Sasuke-kun...

Orochimaru selou os lábios de Sasuke com os seus antes de descer pelo pescoço alvo do garoto, lambendo e mordendo cada centímetro de pele. Abriu o kimono do garoto que se mantinha imóvel em seu colo com as mãos, sentindo seu corpo com estas para depois beijar o colo do Uchiha.

Passando uma mão pela cintura e a outra na coxa do adolescente, o Sannin o levantou, jogando o dono de seu futuro corpo em sua bancada de experimentos com tanta violência que o kimono se abriu por completo.

Orochimaru observou o corpo de seu pupilo com ganância e desejo. Seus olhos brilhavam de malícia enquanto sentia com a mão a pele fina e lisa da perna de Sasuke.

Sasuke, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mais controlar seus batimentos acelerados e sua respiração descompassada.

Principalmente depois que seu mestre começou a beijar-lhe o peito, lambendo os mamilos com fervor. Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor ao sentir os dentes de Orochimaru cravarem em sua pele.

- Mais... Quero ouvir mais...

Os beijos foram descendo cada vez mais. Ao passarem de seu umbigo, Sasuke arregalou os olhos de puro medo.

E deu graças que Orochimaru estivesse muito ocupado lambendo seu membro de olhos fechados e não tivesse percebido.

Sasuke sentia, humilhado, o pavor tomar conta de si.

Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

E não seria a última.

Mas mesmo assim...

Doía demais saber que não poderia fazer nada para mudar.

Porque ele havia escolhido aquele caminho. Ele havia escolhido ir para o cobra.

E agora, ele arcaria com as conseqüências.

- Está bem rígido... Sasuke-kun... Assim como eu gosto...

O riso sádico do sannin fez Sasuke acordar de seus pensamentos, fechando os olhos, tentando acalmar-se. Ele sabia o que estava para vir, e sabia que a dor que sentiria não passaria tão cedo.

O Uchiha sentiu seu corpo cansado ser pego pelas mãos frias de Orochimaru. O mais velho o levou para a grande cama do quarto, deitando-o até que delicadamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-lo. Arrumando os fios negros do cabelo de seu pupilo, Orochimaru deitou-se sobre ele, já totalmente despido, assim como o corpo em baixo de si.

Os olhos negros teimavam em fechar-se, mas isso não podia acontecer. Sasuke sabia que tinha que deixar Orochimaru fitá-lo por completo, ou seria castigado. Sabia que Orochimaru queria ver o medo que impregnava seu corpo através das orbes ônix do rapaz.

E ele conseguiu.

Sorrindo, o homem arrumou o quadril do adolescente, encaixando-o com o seu. Abrindo as pernas de Sasuke, ele foi penetrando seu membro no garoto lentamente. Queria o ouvir gritar de prazer. Ou de dor.

Mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um gemido de cansaço.

A raiva que se apoderou momentaneamente do homem se decepou ao observar a imagem do moreno abaixo de si.

Mesmo sem gritos, podia perceber a mistura de dor e prazer na expressão do rosto corado do garoto. Seu corpo eriçado suava. O peito subia e descia acelerado devido a respiração. As mãos agarravam os lençóis com força.

O sannin sorriu novamente, enquanto dava mais algumas estocadas, agarrou o sexo do menor e o masturbou.

- Que pena... Está acabando Sasuke-kun...

A frase fez com que Sasuke conseguisse agüentar aquilo por mais um tempo. Seu corpo exausto não respondia mais. Sentiu a vergonha e o humilhação preencherem seu coração que ele tanto tentava esconder. Principalmente após a ereção que ocorreu instantes depois. O moreno sentiu Orochimaru sair de seu corpo, deitar ao seu lado e o abraçar.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, o último movimento que fez antes de desmaiar de cansaço. Orochimaru passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno sem sentidos.

Rindo entre os dentes, ele selou os lábios do menino.

- Você... É meu... Sasuke-kun... Embora não mereça isso...

E adormeceu também. O êxtase que somente o corpo do Uchiha mais novo lhe dava era estonteante, porém, exaustivo.

* * *

Quando, de manhã, os olhos de Sasuke se abriram e ele pode dizer que estava acordado, Orochimaru não estava mais a vista.

Concentrou o próprio chakra, a procura de outros. Nada.

Não havia ninguém por perto.

A primeira lágrima desceu seu rosto, molhando sua mão. Várias outras vieram depois desta.

Sasuke sabia que chorar era uma fraqueza.

Sabia que viera até Orochimaru para se tornar forte.

Sabia que era forte.

Mas...

Também sabia que aquela escolha...

Fazia-lhe chorar.

E isso não era uma fraqueza?

* * *

Que final trágico...

Mas é como dizem, você faz suas escolhas e suas escolhas fazem você... Não que eu já não tenha usado isso como título, mas...

O que acharam da fic?

Bjuxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


End file.
